


Dark Night

by shinealightonme



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: scifiland, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trouble in Eureka, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Night

A lot of things annoyed Jo about GD. Fargo. The mediocre coffee. Fargo. The politics. Fargo. The continent-sized egos of most of the scientists. Fargo.

At the moment, what Jo really hated about GD was that they had to mess with every _single_ thing on the planet.

She was safe for the moment, but it was too dark to see anyone else. There was no choice. Hardly more than a whisper, she spoke.

"Carter?"

As genetically-enhanced bats swept down at her, Jo thought: if this all turns out to be some Batman obsession of Fargo's, I'm going to kill him.


End file.
